Mord In Der Achterbahn
by Leuny
Summary: An Outside Looking In Production. Kaitô Kid bekommt eine mysteriöse Notiz bei einem seiner Raubzüge zugesteckt. Wohin wird sie ihn führen?
1. Prolog

**Mord in der Achterbahn**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Detektiv Conan noch besitze ich exklusive Rechte zu Magic Kaitô. Vielen Dank an Aoyama Gosho für die Charaktere und die überliegende Story! Mir gehört lediglich meine eigene Idee zur Fanfiction und diese Übersetzung davon!

**AN**: Die Updates von Halloween Surprises lassen ein wenig auf sich warten, daher wollte ich euch zumindest das hier geben; ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und dass ihr bald wieder hereinschaut! Für HS sollte bald wieder ein neues Kapitel online kommen! _**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**_

_14:12 und ein Profi?_

_Dränge dich durch am 13. Januar._

_Die Information befindet sich in der 5-Uhr-Fahrt der Detektive durch die Dunkelheit._

Es gab keine Unterschrift. Seine Augen kamen wieder und wieder zurück um auf dem kleinen, viereckigen Stück Papier, das da auf dem einzigen Tisch im Geheimraum lag, zu verweilen. Es war bei seiner letzten Aktion als der Meisterdieb Kaitô Kid gewesen, als er es auf seinem Umhang kleben sah. Was für ein Mysterium war es, dass es da überhaupt hinkam ohne dass er etwas davon gemerkt hatte! Weder Tantei-san noch Tantei-kun waren präsent gewesen, um seinem Leben wieder diese gewisse Würze zu verleihen und ihn nur um ein Haar davonkommen zu lassen, es war also nur eine normale 08-15 Show gewesen, die er diesmal nur für Kommissar Nakamori und die werten Herren des 2. Dezernats abgezogen hatte. Der Raubzug war kurzfristig genug angesetzt gewesen, sodass seine Fans leider nicht Teil des Publikums sein konnten.

Der kleine Zettel war das einzige Kuriosum, welches er während seinem Auftritt erwarb – das Ziel des Raubzuges hatte schon lange zuvor seinen Besitzer gewechselt. Es war möglich, dass einer der Polizisten ihm dieses Blatt während einer der Verfolgungen in dieser Nacht auf seinen Umhang geklebt hatte. Schließlich hatten die ihn verfolgenden Polizisten die ungute Angewohnheit, sich gemeinsam auf ihn zu stürzen. Aus diesen Haufen an Polizisten war es ihm zwar ein Leichtes, sich immer wieder zu befreien, allerdings kam das ja leider nicht nur ein einziges Mal vor an diesem Abend. Eines konnte er mit Bestimmtheit sagen: am Anfang vom Geschehen war es definitiv noch nicht an seiner Kleidung.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal sofort gewusst, dass der Zettel an seinem Umhang pickte! Einzig in einer der kurzen Pausen zwischen der Verfolgungsjagd, in der er sich in einer kleinen Nische zwischen zweier großer Statuen verschanzt hatte, hatte er es bemerkt. Er war von einem Ende des Museums zum anderen gerannt und diese improvisierten Verstecke hatten ihm geholfen, zwischendurch Kraft und Energie zu tanken und den Überblick wiederzubekommen.

Derjenige, der das Papier an seinen Umhang angebracht hatte, musste wohl noch im Museum sein, hatte er gedacht, obwohl er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich finden würde. Also hatte er ein paar Abkürzungen und Umwege in Kauf genommen, sich gründlich auf dem abgeneigten Dach umgeschaut und von den Fenstern aus die Polizeiwägen überprüft. Es gab am Ende niemanden, der das Gelände verließ (soweit er es gesehen hatte, zumindest) und über Walkie-Talkie hatte keiner der Beamten einen weiteren Eindringling gemeldet (außer ihm, natürlich).

Das ließ die Frage nach dem „Wer" freilich völlig offen. Es hatte dann keinen Sinn gemacht, noch weiter zu suchen – derjenige welche war wahrscheinlich schon über alle Berge. Der Junior-Dieb überlegte sich, dass es wohl ein Polizist gewesen sein musste – oder zumindest jemand, der sich als Polizist ausgab. Wenn er schon unerkannt hereinkam, dann konnte er schon längst weg sein. Ohne dass er jeden einzelnen teilnehmenden Polizisten kontrollierte, würde es wahrscheinlich nichts bringen, wenn er noch länger dort verweilen würde. Die Chance, dass er jemanden fangen würde, der einen zweiten Blick wert wäre, war so klein, dass sie diesen Plan ohne weiteres im Nichts verschwinden ließ.

Dass es ein Polizist war, machte ihn jedoch nachdenklich, inwieweit Snake und seine Organisation nun die Polizei infiltriert hatte. Denn Snake war der einzige, der dafür in Frage kam, diesen Zettel an seinem Umhang befestigt zu haben. Das war eine besorgniserregende Entwicklung, die er schon seit langem kommen hatte sehen sollen. Es schockte ihn noch immer, wenn er sich die Note besah, die da mit Klebeband an seinem Umhang hing. Es war ein Wunder, dass es nicht abgefallen war noch bevor er es bemerkte.

Ein Seufzer entkam ihm. Es half nicht ein bisschen, sich auszumalen in welcher Art die Polizei kompromittiert war oder nicht. Das Rätsel, das den Treffpunkt vorgab, war doch nicht gelöst. Wo zum Henker würde diese Information denn nun sein? Die Fahrt der Detektive? Was für eine Fahrt war damit gemeint? Was meinte der Zettel, wenn er vom "Durchdrängen" sprach? Eine Fahrt durch die Dunkelheit, eine Fahrt durch die Dunkelheit. Ein Tunnel, vielleicht? Den man in einem Auto durchfuhr? Es gab ungefähr zehn Millionen Tunnel in Tokyo! Eine 5-Uhr-Fahrt der Detektive. Durch die Dunkelheit, noch dazu. Der Amateur-Zauberer wusste, er ging das irgendwie falsch an. Da war mehr drin in der Notiz, da musste mehr drin sein!

14:12 war offensichtlich, zumindest. Es war eine Herausforderung. Als ob es nicht klar war, an wen diese Notiz adressiert war, nein, sie mussten ihn persönlich noch im Zettel ansprechen. 1412, echt jetzt? Hatten die wirklich nichts Besseres gefunden? Es gab so viel bessere Spitznamen, mit denen sein Alter-Ego bedacht wurde. „An Die Diebische Elster", oder „An den Taschendieb mit Weißer Weste" hätten um ein vieles cooler geklungen als diese langweilige Zahlenkombination. Aber es gab keinen Absender auf der Notiz. Müde schloss er seine Augen. Das war wohl, weil er schon wusste, wer der aussichtsreichste Kandidat dafür war. Natürlich. Niemand sonst würde ihm eine derart grob formulierte Nachricht zukommen lassen. Es konnte bei weitem nicht mit seinen eigenen Rätseln mithalten. Und er würde es herausfinden. Das war alles, was er als Aufmunterung brauchte. Mit neugefundener Entschlossenheit richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf das Blatt Papier. Kaitô Kid würde nicht verlieren.

**AN:** Braucht ihr einen Tipp, um das Rätsel zu lösen?

FYI: Diese vier Kapitel sind in erster Linie eine Übersetzung meiner eigenen ursprünglich auf Englisch publizierten Fanfiction! Wenn sie auch angelehnt ist an das Original und mir persönlich relativ gut gelungen erscheint, so können große Teile paraphrasiert sein und nicht vollkommen mit dem originalen Text übereinstimmen. Ich bitte um Verständnis!

Außerdem suche ich noch jemanden, der mir meine Übersetzungen korrekturliest! Bitte melden, wenn Interesse besteht!


	2. Mord In Der Achterbahn

**Disclaimer**: Nein, bin noch immer nicht reich. Detective Conan und Magic Kaitô gehören leider nicht mir, sondern dem geheimnisvollen Gosho Aoyama!

Nervös zog er die weiße Kappe tiefer ins Gesicht. Er wollte nicht allzu sehr auffallen, weswegen er als ein eher unscheinbarer, jedoch stattlicher Mann in seinen Dreißigern verkleidet war, der perfekt in der Masse der Schaulustigen, die sich nun an dem Tatort versammelt hatten, unterging. Die Pullover, die er trug, halfen wirklich sehr, ihn kräftiger aussehen zu lassen. Unruhig und schon Ausschau haltend nach einem geeigneten Fluchtweg/Ausgang wischte er sich die kleinen Tropfen Schweiß, die nahe an seine Augen herunter rannen, vom Gesicht. All das Herumlaufen an diesem Tag war sogar für ihn anstrengend geworden.

_RollerCoasterMurderCase_

Nein, wirklich! Sie konnten den Tipp, der auf den Vergnügungspark hinwies, nicht besser verstecken, oder? Es hat ihn viele Mühen und einiges an Rategeschick gekostet, um auch nur einigermaßen nahe an die Antwort zu kommen, die das Rätsel um die Notiz, die an seinen Umhang geklebt worden war, lösen würde. Aber als er sich dann einmal zusammenreimte, dass das Wort „Fahrt" wohl das wichtigste im letzten Satz war, musste er eigentlich nur noch alle möglichen „Fahrten", die ihm einfielen, auflisten. Die Frage, ob es sich um Fahrten am Vor- oder Nachmittag handelte, war schon vom mysteriösen Schreiber selbst gelöst worden: er hatte 14:12 geschrieben, was ziemlich eindeutig auf eine Zeit nach Mittag hinwies, wenn man Digitaluhren Glauben schenken konnte. Glücklicherweise war fast jede Fahrt auszustreichen von der Liste (Bootsfahrt, Zugfahrt, er hatte sogar die Abflugs- und Ankunftszeiten der Flugzeuge rund um Tokyo recherchiert!), da laut Plan weder Schiffe, noch Boote, noch Züge und schon gar nicht Flugzeuge irgendwo rund um Tokyo um fünf Uhr nachmittags in einen Tunnel einfuhren oder auch nur im entferntesten unter irgendetwas durchfuhren, was die Fahrt verdunkeln konnte.

Wo er dann aber zum Thema Autos kam, das war die Stelle, an der er sich geirrt hatte. Kaito hatte mit dem Wort „durchdrängen" herumgespielt – er hatte natürlich schon längst jegliche Ortsnamen, die die Kanji für „durchdrängen" enthielten, herausgefunden. „Durchdrängen" hieß im Japanischen „kirinekeru", das mit dem Zeichen für „kiru" oder „schneiden" und „nekeru" geschrieben wurde, was so viel wie „herauskommen/-fallen/-gehen/weggehen…" bedeutete. Kaito konzentrierte sich auf das erste Zeichen mehr, da ihm das mehr Sinn zu ergeben schien. Er hatte kein Glück. Jegliche Orte mit diesem Zeichen waren entweder zu weit weg im hohen Norden lokalisiert (er war sich sicher, dass es sich nicht um den Ort Kitta, nahe an der Insel Hokkaido, handeln konnte, der als Treffpunkt dienen würde, oder um die Stadt Kirize, die in der Präfektur Miyagi lag) oder aber viel zu weit im Süden, um seiner Meinung nach einen geeigneten Treffpunkt zum Informationsaustausch bieten zu können. (alle anderen Orte waren nördlich von Nagoya und damit auch viel zu weit weg)

Für einen unerfindlichen Grund ergab die Google-Suche nach dem Ort Kirigo die Adresse des Meiji Daigaku Hakubutsukan – das Meiji Universitäts-Museum. Dieses Ergebnis ließ ihn zugegebenermaßen kurz innehalten. Schnell schloss und öffnete er seine Augen; rieb sie. Und blinzelte erneut. Dann erst machte er weiter mit seiner Suche.

Als nächstes nahm er sich die Aussprache des ersten Zeichens vor: „kiru" = schneiden. Er kam zum Ergebnis, dass Kita-ku, Tokyo's nördlichster Bezirk, perfekt dazu passen würde, da ja „kita" auch „es war zer-/geschnitten" heißen konnte. Kaito hatte dieses kurzlebige Resultat allerdings wieder verwerfen müssen, als er zu dem Schluss kam, dass Snake und seine Untergebenen ihn mit Sicherheit nicht mit so viel Recherchearbeit konfrontieren würden, wie er momentan in die Lösung des Rätsels investierte.

Weil er jedoch keinerlei andere (hilfreichere) Hinweise auf diese in der Notiz fand, konnte er eigentlich nichts anderes tun als die patrollierenden Polizisten und etwaige durchfahrende Detektive in Kita-ku zu überwachen, was er dann auch tat. Die Shuto Autobahn und die Nakasendô gingen direkt durch den Bezirk, was es ihm nicht allzu sehr erleichterte, herauszufinden, gerade wann ein Polizeiwagen unter einer Brücke durchfuhr. Nun, er wusste ja auch, dass es eine relativ sinnlose Aufgabe war, allerdings, bis zu dem Moment, als dass er den wirklichen Ort des Treffens herausfand, kam er nicht weiter.

Naiv hoffte er Recht zu haben, auch wenn ihm die Wahrheit mehr oder weniger ins Gesicht starrte. Er hatte sich über einer der Hauptbrücken im Bezirk positioniert mit einem Fernglas, das ihm um den Hals hing und einer Saftflasche in seiner Hand. Der Teenager war das Gebiet schon abgelaufen und hatte dabei herausgefunden, wo sich weitere Brücken befanden. Die ganze Zeit über suchte er in seinem Hirn nach einer anderen Art der Deutung der Worte „Fünf-Uhr-Fahrt der Detektive durch die Dunkelheit", doch bisweilen war ihm noch nichts eingefallen. Es brauchte bis ca. vier Uhr dreißig und ungefähr drei oder vier Pärchen mit einem Luftballon und Zuckerwatte in ihren Händen und ein Herz aus Lebkuchen um ihre Hälse, und noch drei Familien mehr, die mit Fähnchen, Ballons und T-Shirts in den buntesten Farben ausgerüstet waren, bis er schließlich eine Verbindung zu dem Rätsel fand. Blitzschnell sprang er auf und rannte davon. Kaito war sich sicher, dass er alle erschreckt hatte, die zu dem Zeitpunkt in seiner Umgebung waren.

_RollerCoasterMurderCase_

Da war er nun, im Vergnügungspark. „Tropical Land" war der einzige mit einer Achterbahn, die „Mystery ride" hieß und wo man gegen Ende der Fahrt einen Tunnel durchquerte. Das war wohl am nahesten an der korrekten Interpretation von der „Fünf-Uhr-Fahrt der Detektive durch die Dunkelheit", darüber war er sich sicher. Kaito stand in der Schlange. Er trug eine recht langweilige, hell-rosa Jacke kombiniert mit roten Hosen und einem einfachen Shirt; zusätzlich hatte er sich einen falschen Bart angeklebt, denn er wollte lieber unerkannt bleiben. In wenigen Momenten – einige Minuten nach fünf Uhr – würde er schließlich in einem der Wagen die Fahrt wagen. Ja, er war zu spät. Aber das lag einzig und allein daran, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, um überhaupt herauszufinden, wo er hinbestellt wurde. Nichtsdestotrotz, um Punkt fünf Uhr hatte auch er die zwei Männer, die es sich in den letzten beiden Sitzen des gerade abfahrenden Wagens bequem gemacht hatten, gesehen und sofort geahnt, dass etwas passieren würde. Männer, die auf einem Vergnügungspark lange, schwarze Regenmäntel und Hüte trugen? Das war so verdächtig, wie es nur kommen konnte. Ganz abgesehen von den griesgrämigen Grimassen, die sie die ganze Zeit über beibehielten. Mit einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln – natürlich wurde das von jedem, der ihn sah, dem Fakt zugeschrieben, dass sie beide sich gerade schamlos vorgedrängelt hatten – schaute er ihnen nach, als sie sich auf ihren Plätzen breit machten. Er selber musste noch warten, bis er dran käme, denn er war noch immer einige Schritte hinten in der Schlange.

Seine Vermutung war richtig. Am Ende just dieser Fahrt war ein Mordfall aufzuklären. Allerdings hatte er NICHT darauf gezählt, hier dem High-School-Detektiven Kudo über den Weg zu laufen, der ihn schon einmal bei diesem Turmuhr-Raubzug damals verfolgt hatte. Bei so einem Detektiv konnte es nicht wehtun, wenn er ein bisschen mehr in der Masse verschwand. Daher fiel er unauffällig ein bisschen weiter zurück, bewegte sich rückwärts bis zum Ende des Raumes, von wo er schnurstracks hinauslief, immer wieder Übelkeit und Brechreiz angebend, wenn sich irgendwer nach ihm umdrehte.

Draußen musste sich Kaito erst einmal gegen eine Wand lehnen und sich fangen. Ehrlich gesagt war der Kopf – oder besser, der fehlende Kopf – mehr als verstörend gewesen. Das war ein grauenhafter Anblick gewesen. Nicht, dass er nicht auf ein wenig Action gefasst gewesen wäre, aber so etwas direkt vor seinen Augen geschehen zu haben war beunruhigend. Er hatte Zweifel ob er jemals wieder Achterbahnen fahren zu können ohne daran zu denken. Wenn er auch nur die Augen schloss, konnte der Teenager noch immer den Kopf sehen, abgeschnitten am Hals und mit dem ganzen Blut, das da heraus regnete. Beh! Was für ein furchterregendes Bild! Natürlich hatte er nicht bleiben wollen um zu sehen wie genau so ein Endergebnis entstehen konnte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass der High-School-Detektiv den Fall lösen würde, wenn keine größeren Komplikationen auftraten, sogar noch am selben Tag.

Müde legte er eine Hand über sein Gesicht. Nun ergab er sich seinem Schicksal: er würde in den nächsten paar Nächten bestimmt Alpträume darüber haben. Unsicher wann der Fall aufgeklärt sein würde, machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Ausgang der Achterbahn. Diese Männer in Schwarz müssten ja schließlich irgendwo wieder herauskommen, nicht?

**AN**: Mögt ihr es? Hasst ihr es? Wollt ihr euch über Kaito's Kleiderwahl beschweren? Kommentare werden hochgeschätzt! Ich hoffe, dass alles klar war soweit, auch was das Rätsel angeht! Bitte sagt mir, was ich eurer Meinung nach verbessern kann! _**Außerdem suche ich noch immer einen willigen Beta-Reader!**_ Bitte meldet euch, wenn Interesse besteht!


End file.
